


Опасный, ласковый, игривый

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Dead Portgas D. Ace, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past, Pirates, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Видя огонь, Луффи тоскует по Эйсу.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 2





	Опасный, ласковый, игривый

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно (почти два месяца назад) написала этот текст, но не выкладывала его, потому что мне было слишком грустно его перечитывать и вспоминать об смерти Эйса, да.

Луффи пробирается на кампус, тянет свои по-настоящему резиновые, оттого эластичные и сейчас очень длинные руки к большой булькающей кастрюле с чем-то вкусным — он не знает, что там, однако это готовит Санджи, и оно просто не может оказаться невкусным — и не успевает обжечь ладони о накалённые металлические бока. Потому что Санджи — это всё ещё Санджи, пускай у него другая прическа и более густая бородка, и он легко замечает попытку поползновения на готовящийся обед. И отвешивает тумаков наглому капитану — больно. Но так, чуть-чуть, не по-настоящему больно. Даже приятно, ведь за два года парень успевает соскучится по обыденным вещам. А что может быть более обыденным, чем получать тумаки от Санджи после неудачной попытки подкрепиться в неурочный час?

Луффи устраивается на высоком барном стуле. Настолько высоком, что его ноги не достают до пола, и парень просто прижимает ступни к единственной ножке стула и ложится грудью на стойку. Его руки прижаты к туловищу, подбородок упирается в противоположной край столешницы, а сам Мугивара, пожевывая любезно всученную коком кость, смотрит прямо вперед. Со стороны может показаться, что он следит за готовкой или же смиренно ждёт, пока его покормят. Но нет.

Луффи смотрит на вырывающиеся из конфорки языки пламени, что пляшут в своём вынужденном хороводе и обжигают кастрюлю с супом. Они колышутся, плавно изгибаются, будто гладят металлические дно, и, кажется, им очень весело этим заниматься.

Луффи прикрывает глаза так, что весь остальной мир тускнеет и остается только этот ласковый, игривый и опасный огонь. Огонь напоминает об Эйсе, и это не просто из-за его фрукта. Брат и раньше, до своего отплытия, казался мальчишке пламенем: на первый взгляд свирепым и страшным, но на самом деле теплым и… заботливым старшим братом.

Луффи полностью опускает веки, но перед глазами всё ещё пляшут яркие огненные всполохи. Сейчас, когда глаза закрыты, на первый план выходят другие ощущения. Парень слушает, как булькает бульон, чувствует его запах, а ещё запах гари — он знает, что это сигареты Санджи, но с закрытыми глазами, представляется, словно это снова пожар в Сером терминале, — ощущает, как болит макушка от тяжелых ударов кока. Это всё так похоже на прошлое. Так легко забыться и представить себе те давние деньки, когда ещё Эйс не отплыл покорять Гранд Лайн. Будто бы он — непутёвый младший брат — недавно был выловлен из ближайшей речушки и получил заслуженных тумаков за нерасторопность и рассеянность, но потом был прощён и усажен поближе к огню, чтобы согреться и первым отведать наловленный вместе ужин. Но нет.

Луффи на своём корабле — тоже отправился выполнять данное на троих обещание, — он не сваливался в воду (сегодня ещё нет), и готовился обед, не ужин. Готовил Санджи — не Эйс. Эйса вообще здесь нет. Его нигде больше нет.

Луффи тянет руку вперёд, к огню, и зовёт:

— Эйс…

— Луффи?.. — тут же оборачивается к нему кок. Санджи не может сказать, что ему это не послышалось, поэтому он хочет увидеть лицо капитана. И прочесть на нём беспокойство, тоску или глубокую задумчивость — что-то такое, чтобы понять: послышалось или нет.

Луффи, выронив свою кость, спит на барной стойке. Из его ноздри торчит сопливый пузырь: он уменьшается и увеличивается при вдохе и выдохе совсем плавно — точно спит. Санджи кусает губы, тушит сигарету о пепельницу, там же её оставляет и возвращается к готовке. Ему — как и всем остальным членам команды — отчаянно жаль, что тогда, два года назад, в тот судьбоносный день, его не было рядом с капитаном. Но прошлого не вернуть, и единственное, что ему остаётся: продолжать делать всё от него зависящее, чтобы больше не подвести капитана. Сейчас — готовить.

Луффи просыпается от потрясающего запаха как раз к обеду, видит всех членов своей команды и широко улыбается. В его груди, под грубым х-образным шрамом мягко горит и согревает сердце огонь. Опасный, ласковый, игривый — от Эйса.


End file.
